Don't Hold Back
by othbabe03
Summary: She didn't even want to look at the test. What she wanted was to wake up and realize that everything she was experiencing that night was simply a dream. BL.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** So, who's excited for my first official story? No, this isn't another one of my short oneshots... It's actually going to be a developed story with chapters! I can't promise it'll be good, but I'll try my hardest. Anyways, onto the information you need to know before reading.

This is an AU B/L fic that, I'd say, takes place during mid S3. Nathan and Haley are together, but are not yet living together. Haley is living with Brooke in Nathan's old apartment. As for Brooke and Lucas, nothing romantically has happened with those two. They had a relationship that ended quickly when Brooke found out about the things Lucas had stashed in his closet. They haven't exactly been in contact since then, but Lucas still has major feelings for Brooke that he has yet to confess.

The chapters are going to be short, but there will hopefully be many of them. I'm just playing it by ear right now. I currently have the first two chapters written, one of which you're about to read. Let me know what you think and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.

**Don't Hold Back**  
_Chapter One_**  
**

Sitting on the chilled toilet seat in shaggy blue cut-offs and a slimming pink tank top, Brooke glared at the white timer positioned in front of her on the bathroom counter. Millions of thoughts were racing through her mind as she waited for it to go off. Her gaze moved down toward the silver trashcan sitting beside her. The trashcan that in one minute, she hoped, would soon house a negative Home Pregnancy test.

The wait was killing her. Brooke could've sworn she had never experienced time passing by so slowly ever before. She looked back and forth from the timer to the Home Pregnancy test and back to the timer again, hoping that she had done all of the required steps to make the results as accurate as possible.

Suddenly an issue of US Weekly laying on the ground caught her eye and as she reached down to pick it up, she silently prayed that it would calm her nerves. The brunette skimmed through the worn pages, not even bothering to read the articles and barely concentrating on the featured celebrities. It was difficult for her to concentrate on anything at that moment other than, of course, the fact that something entirely different than the stress she had been dealing with could be the reasoning behind her late period.

The buzzer went off, shaking Brooke from her thoughts, and a waterfall of tears began flowing down her already rosy cheeks. She didn't even want to look at the test. What she wanted was to wake up and realize that everything she was experiencing that night was simply a dream.

She inhaled deeply and attempted to calm herself down. Brooke knew that that she needed to be strong. She knew that whatever happened, happened. She had to look at the results.

Brooke reached over and turned off the timer, making her surroundings quieter than ever before. She slowly removed the Home Pregnancy test from the counter and placed it in her lap as she squinted to see what the stick read.

It was positive.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** WOW, thank you so much for the reviews! I was surprised to see that you all actually enjoyed the first chapter, but I was obviously very excited also! This chapter that you're about to read is pretty short, but that's only because I wrote it a couple days ago and didn't feel the need to edit/add anything. All in all, I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you all are, too. Please read and most importantly, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately.

**Don't Hold Back**  
_Chapter Two_

"I'm... pregnant," was all she managed to get out as her voice trembled.

Brooke collapsed to the ground in shock, unsure of what to do next. She rested her head on the tiled floor and began to cry once again.

The next morning she woke up early. The sun had already risen, but she could hear the morning birds chirping outside and for a second, she almost thought she was waking up from a nightmare. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to get up when she noticed where she was. In the bathroom, next to a trashcan, with a positive Home Pregnancy test sitting beside her.

She got herself up off of the ground, trying to avoid the situation at hand, when all of the sudden she felt nauseous.

Brooke crept down onto her knees and hunched over the toilet, enabling herself to empty her stomach.

"SHIT!" Brooke exclaimed and began wiping her mouth, only to find out that she wasn't finished quite yet.

"Brooke... Are you okay?" Lucas ran over to Brooke, kneeled down to her level, and rubbed her back soothingly as the brunette threw up at least two more times.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine, Lucas. Thanks." Brooke stated wearily once she was done and then realized who she was talking to. She stepped away from the toilet, and motioned him out of the bathroom, hoping that he was too busy taking care of her to see the pregnancy evidence sitting in plain view. "So, what exactly are you doing here?" she said as they walked down the short hallway and out into the living room area.

"Haley's been trying to call you. She was worried because you weren't answering your phone. And since she's busy with Nathan again today, I said I'd come over and check to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, okay. Well, like I said, I'm fine. Thanks for coming over, Lucas!" Brooke put on a fake smile and did her best to lead him toward the door, but he wasn't budging. She knew why because she knew him. He was worried, too, and he wasn't going to leave until he got the truth out of her. Even if they hadn't had an actual conversation in months.

"C'mon, Brooke. I'm not an idiot... I know something's wrong. I _know_ you."

Brooke looked down at her feet and while she tried her hardest to hold the tears back, it proved to be impossible. The next thing she knew, she and Lucas had sat down on the nearest sofa. He held her close to him and whispered comforting words into her ear as she buried her face into his chest and wept.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Again, thank you for the reviews! I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter because it seems to be more of a filler, but I decided that it was good enough to post. Also, I hope you all are satisfied with the length - it's almost twice as long as my first two chapters. Anyways, please read and enjoy!

Oh, one more thing... This will be my last update for about a week and a half because I'm going away on vacation. No worries, though, I plan to bring my notebook and write when/if have some down time!

**Authors Note (2):** I made one mistake, and had to edit and overwrite the first draft of this chapter. Those of you who have already read will probably know what I'm talking about. Sorry for any inconveniences!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Don't Hold Back**  
_Chapter Three_

Neither of the two moved. They just sat there, holding each other. And for awhile she was okay with it. But Brooke knew that if they stayed like they were, they would eventually end up doing something they'd both regret later on.

"Lucas, we can't do this. I can't do this." Brooke said as she released herself from his arms and got up from her place on the couch. She wanted so badly to let him stay, but she wouldn't have it. She needed to face her problems alone.

"Brooke, please. Let me stay. At least until Haley comes home." Lucas said in an almost pleading manner.

"No, you can't. You have to go, Lucas. I'm sorry." She said sharply as she turned away and waited while he let himself out of the apartment.

She made her way to the bathroom and scowled as she saw that everything was as she had left it earlier that morning. After letting out a defeated sigh, she began to clean, making sure to discard anything that might arise suspicion from Haley.

When she was sure the bathroom was back to its natural state, Brooke decided that she needed to make a phone call.

She dialed the number she had saved during her first pregnancy scare with Lucas. The line rang two times, but was cut off before it could ring again.

"Dr. Smith's office, this is Joyce. How may I help you?"

Brooke cleared her throat and began, "Hi, I was just wondering if I could schedule an appointment." She paused and swallowed hard, "I think I might be pregnant."

Ten minutes later, Brooke hung up the phone. A doctor's appointment had been scheduled for the next day. She already knew that she was pregnant because many of the common signs were definitely there, but she wanted to make sure before she started to spread the news. That is, if she wanted to spread the news at all.

------------

She arrived twenty minutes early, like Joyce had suggested, and began filling out the paperwork she had received. She was also given a 'Planned Parenthood' pamphlet to look through while she waited to see the doctor.

"Brooke Davis." Joyce called out into the waiting room.

When she heard her name being called, Brooke stood up and walked over to the receptionist's counter. She then followed Joyce through two sliding glass doors, down a narrow hallway, and into a room labeled '#110' where she guessed the examination would take place.

The doctor didn't keep her waiting for long. He emerged into the room, quickly introduced himself, and explained to Brooke that in order to determine if she was pregnant, she would be required to take a urine test.

"Are you okay with that, Miss Davis? If not, you could always opt to take a blood test instead."

"No, a urine test is fine." Brooke said and shuddered to herself. She had always hated needles, so she figured that peeing into a cup would have to do.

"Okay, then. Let's get started!"

Brooke followed the doctor into a small room and listened as he explained what she needed to do. A few minutes later the doctor then left, allowing her to have some privacy. The process was simple: Pee in a cup. She did her business and left the sample in the room so that it could be tested.

It only took about ten minutes for the results to come in. Brooke waited anxiously back in the examination room as if she didn't already know what they would show.

The doctor appeared in the doorway, grinning, and Brooke knew what he was about to say.

"Miss Davis, I have your results. It seems as though you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Brooke smiled, trying to act like she was happy to hear the news, and managed to say a simple 'thank you'.

"I know this is a lot to take in. And you're very young. But you'll be fine, Brooke. There are people all around us that will help you to get through this. Now... would you like to see how far along you are?"

"Well, I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Brooke half questioned, half stated. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, she laid down on the examination table and lifted her shirt up, enabling the doctor to place the wand onto her lower abdomen.

"It looks like you're about seven weeks along. Take a look." The doctor said cheerfully and pointed up at the black and white figure on the screen.

The figure was only a tiny blur, but the doctor assured Brooke that it was in fact her baby. He even let her hear it's heartbeat.

Brooke cried hard, just as she had done so many times in the last two days. But this time, she cried out of happiness.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was a long hiatus. I'm sorry, everyone! I got back from vacation and had no writing inspiration whatsoever. But, I think I'm back to updating regularly now! This chapter is super short, unfortunately. I wasn't even planning on posting it today, however I think it'll work out better in the long run if I do. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned One Tree Hill and all of the characters on the show... but I don't. How upsetting.

**Don't Hold Back**  
_Chapter Four_

It had been about a week since Brooke had attended her first doctor's appointment. Nothing in her life had really changed since then except for, of course, her body. Her pessimistic attitude toward the pregnancy had also gone down the drain, which was definitely a good thing.

No one knew about what Brooke was going through - not even Haley. But Brooke knew that if she didn't spread the news herself, people would start to form their own stories, which in turn would be worse than facing the reality of things.

"Hey Brooke, long time no see." Haley said as she walked into Brooke's room.

"Uh, yeah. It's been awhile. I've been here, but you've been... at Nathan's, I guess?" Brooke snapped back, hoping to let Haley know how upset she was at the recent lack of contact between the two.

Haley's eyes met Brooke's with a look a defeat. She started to leave but stopped when Brooke spoke up.

"Wait." The brunette said nervously and paused. "I'm sorry, Haley. Don't leave. I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Haley stated and cautiously sat down onto Brooke's round bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I do have some... news." Brooke said and couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. She hadn't even planned to tell her friend, but she suddenly felt that the time was right. "I'm pregnant, Haley."

Haley laughed but stopped when Brooke made it clear that what she was saying was in all seriousness.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley said and gave Brooke the hug she was anticipating.

The two girls released from their embrace, each with tearful eyes.

"I've only known for about a week and a half. I mean, I did suspect that something was up when I missed my period, but you never really know with me sometimes. I'm about eight weeks along and the doctor said that the baby is very healthy." Brooke stated matter of factly.

"Wow... I can't believe this. And you're so... so happy about it all. Aren't you scared?"

"Well, yeah. When I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I cried and cried and cried for hours. But when I stopped to think about the fact that there's a person growing inside of me... everything changed."

Haley smiled at Brooke and seemed as if she needed a moment to take it all in.

"I can tell you, you know." Brooke eased.

"Tell me what?"

Brooke looked away and then started again. "Who the dad is."


	5. Author's Note

You all are probably upset right now, because you got an alert saying that a new chapter had been posted. Yeah, I'd be upset, too! So, here's the thing. I'm going to be away from home until August 6th because I'm visiting my friend in Florida. I wrote Chapter Five and had planned to post it today at the latest, but at the last minute - being now - I changed my mind. I just wasn't happy with how it was written. It was very rushed and extremely short and it didn't feel right at all. That being said, there probably will not be an update for about two weeks. I do apologize because I know I left you all hanging, but I assure you all that you won't be disappointed when I do get around to posting the next chapter! 

I hope you all understand and continue to wait for the next update. Bye for now!

- Maddie (othbabe03)


End file.
